The Great Escape
by suzie2b
Summary: Sometimes it's easier to just stay a prisoner than try to escape


**Disclaimer: **_**The Rat Patrol**_** is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

**Author's note: tullyfan came up with another one!**

**The Great Escape**

**By Suzie2b**

**Another morning in the desert found the Rat Patrol having another breakfast of powdered scrambled eggs with diced spam and coffee.**

**Troy set his empty plate aside and reached for a cigarette as he said, "Hitch, as soon as you and Tully finish eating, I want you two to go out and take a look around."**

**Hitch chewed and swallowed. "Right, sarge."**

**Tully asked, "You want us to do KP first?"**

**Troy said, "No, Moffitt and I will take care of it. I need to know if anyone is out there before we get going. Be back here in an hour."**

**#################**

**Hitch drove, keeping his eyes both on where he was going and on the horizon, as Tully scanned the area with binoculars from the passenger seat. The flat desert floor was only punctuated by an occasional sand dune, allowing them to see for miles.**

**Suddenly Hitch slowed to a stop and Tully looked at him and asked, "What's up?"**

**Hitch slid out from behind the wheel and pointed at the ground. "Tracks."**

**Tully got out and joined his friend. He looked around and said, "They look pretty fresh. I count at least three sets of them."**

"**Yeah, they could be headed for that dune there."**

"**Or maybe coming from it. Hard to tell."**

**Hitch nodded. "We'd better go check it out."**

**But before Tully had a chance to agree, he saw three German halftracks pop out from behind the dune and turn in their direction. "We've got company."**

"**Think they've seen us?"**

**Gunners in the halftracks began to fire and bullets hit the sand around the two Americans. Tully yelled, "I'd say yes. Let's go!"**

**Hitch rushed to get in behind the wheel again as Tully climbed into the back to man the 50 caliber machine gun.**

**The privates were outgunned nine to one, but Tully kept firing while Hitch hoped they could out distance the Germans.**

**However, that wasn't going to happen. A 30 caliber bullet hit one of the back tires, causing a blowout that brought the jeep up to teeter on two wheels for a moment before landing on its side. Both occupants were thrown out and hit the ground hard.**

**Hitch and Tully scrambled to their feet, but it was already too late, the Germans quickly surrounded them. They were poked and prodded with rifles as they were put into the back of one of the halftracks.**

**#################**

**Troy looked at his watch again. It had been a little over two hours since Hitch and Tully left to do their recon. He blew cigarette smoke from his mouth as he said, "You heard me say it. I told them to be back here in an hour."**

**Moffitt stared out at the desert and said, "I heard you, Troy. Something must have happened or they'd been here an hour ago. Perhaps the jeep broke down."**

"**Hitch and Tully keep these jeeps purring like kittens."**

"**The only other thing would be that they ran into a German patrol."**

**Troy dropped the cigarette and pushed it into the sand with the toe of his boot. "We'd better go take a look."**

**Moffitt drove as they followed the other jeep's tracks in the sand.**

**When Troy spotted something, he put a hand on the other sergeant's shoulder and reached for the binoculars as he said, "Stop here so I can take a look." He stood up on the seat and focused the field glasses. "Yeah, that's the jeep. It's on its side."**

**Moffitt frowned worriedly. "Is there any sign of Tully and Hitch?"**

**Troy scanned the area. "I don't see anything. Let's go take a look."**

**As soon as Moffitt stopped next to the turned over jeep, they saw what had happened.**

**Troy ran his fingers over the large, ragged hole in one tire. "A large caliber bullet did this."**

**Moffitt looked around and said, "Probably a German 30 caliber machine gun. From the looks of the tracks there were at least three halftracks. They must have taken Tully and Hitch after disabling the jeep."**

"**Let's change this tire and get it upright. Then we'll go after them."**

**#################**

**Hitch and Tully stood in the back of one of the German halftracks, their wrists tied in front of them. They pulled into a waterhole next to a rocky hill and the Germans took canteens and water cans to the well to fill them, leaving one to guard the American prisoners.**

**The privates looked around for anything that could be used as a weapon, but there was nothing. Their guard kept an annoyingly close eye on them.**

**Tully finally asked, "Wie heißen Sie?"**

**The German remained expressionless and didn't answer.**

**Hitch whispered, "What did you say?"**

**Tully said, "I asked him for his name. I guess he doesn't have one."**

**Then there was a commotion at the well and the guard turned to see what was going on. When he turned back, his prisoners were gone. Shocked, the guard at first didn't believe it, but then he quickly started to look around all three of the halftracks. After a minute, he looked up just as Hitch ducked down behind the rocks part way up the hill. The guard started shouting to his comrades that the prisoners were getting away.**

**Tully listened to the German's shouts as he worked quickly to untie the ropes around Hitch's wrists and said quietly, "That guard must've seen us. He's leading the others this way." With his hands free Hitch reached for Tully's, but his friend pulled away. "No time! Let's go!"**

**The two Americans climbed up the hill, using rocks and boulders as cover. They stopped when they were nearly at the top. Peeking carefully from their hiding place, Hitch and Tully saw that the Germans had discovered they weren't where they thought they were.**

**Hitch grabbed Tully's hands and began to untie him as the patrol's commander began to shout orders. He asked, "What're they doing?"**

**Tully said, "That captain is telling them to spread out and look for us." He felt the rope fall away. "Let's get moving."**

**They quickly got to the top of the hill and started down the other side. Hitch and Tully found a grouping of boulders to hide behind and waited to see if the Germans would keep after them.**

**Two of the Germans crested the hill as the Americans dropped behind the boulders and began to fire as they were joined by others.**

**When the shooting stopped, Hitch and Tully took a careful look and saw that the Germans were coming down after them. Without a word they moved as one to slip and slide their way down to the bottom with bullets ricocheting off the rocks around them.**

**As soon as they reached the desert floor, they started running as hard as they could.**

**#################**

**Captain Sommer watched as his men searched the hillside. He heard the gunfire when his men got to the top, and their shouts that the prisoners were getting away. That's when the captain decided the Americans weren't worth the effort to recapture them. They would be left to fend for themselves with no water, no food, and no weapons. Sommer recalled his men and resumed their patrol north.**

**#################**

**Later that day Troy and Moffitt reached the waterhole where the German patrol had stopped. Assuming the privates were still with them, Troy said, "We'll find them when they stop for the night. Then we can get Hitch and Tully back."**

**Moffitt agreed. "It looks like they're going north from here."**

"**Let's shake it!"**

**#################**

**Hitch and Tully ran until they could run no more. They fell to their knees to wait for the Germans to pick them up. However, they didn't come and there was nothing on the horizon behind them.**

**They waited a time, sitting on the hot sand to catch their breath. After a while, Hitch said, "They aren't even going to try to come after us."**

**Tully squinted against the glaring sun. "It sure does look that way. That captain probably decided to leave us to die out here to teach us a lesson."**

"**What are we going to do now?"**

**Tully picked up a handful of sand and let it funnel through his fist. "I guess we keep moving."**

**Hitch frowned. "To where?" When Tully didn't answer, he said, "We don't have water or food … or anything else for that matter."**

"**I was lookin' over Moffitt's shoulder when he was going over his map. I noticed there was an oasis … it would be east of here where a platoon of British are."**

"**How far?"**

**Tully looked at his friend. "About twenty-five miles."**

**Hitch said, "We could just retrace our steps back to where we came from. At least then we'd have water and shade."**

"**No one knows where we are, Hitch. It could be days before Troy and Moffitt find us. We might be able to get to that oasis in ten hours or so."**

**Hitch finally sighed as he agreed. "Yeah, I guess you're right."**

**Tully stood up and reached out to give his friend a hand up. "We better get moving then."**

**They checked the sun, determined which way was east, and set off.**

**#################**

**Troy and Moffitt found the Germans where they made camp for the night. They hid in some scrub and covered the jeeps, then searched with binoculars. There was no sign of Hitch or Tully.**

**Moffitt said, "Perhaps the Germans didn't pick them up after all."**

**Troy sighed. "Maybe, but where else would they be? There were no footprints leading away from the overturned jeep."**

"**The only way we're going to know for sure is to go in and find out."**

**With a nod, Troy said, "We'll go in after dark."**

**But darkness couldn't come soon enough for the two sergeants. Troy and Moffitt were beginning to believe that Hitch and Tully really weren't with this bunch of Germans. Neither voiced their thoughts though, hoping they were wrong.**

**Finally the Germans settled in for the night. Guards walked the perimeter of the camp as the others prepared to bed down on blankets.**

**Troy led the way across the open expanse of desert and waited for one of the guards to pass before going into the camp. They moved silently from one hiding place to another while Moffitt listened to the hushed voices of the men as they talked before falling asleep.**

**Suddenly, Moffitt stopped Troy with a hand on his shoulder. He listened intently for a time, then motioned that it was time to leave.**

**Back at the jeeps, Troy asked quietly, "Well, what'd you hear?"**

**Moffitt replied, "Apparently Hitch and Tully escaped while they were at that last waterhole. Their commander decided to let them die in the desert rather than recapture them."**

**Troy scrubbed his face with his hands and said, "We can't leave here until they pull out in the morning. We can't chance hitting a rock or hole in the dark that could one or both of the jeeps out of commission."**

**#################**

**Hitch and Tully stumbled through the desert until they came to a spot where some scrub bushes gave them a bit of shade to rest in.**

**Hitch panted, "Maybe we should travel at night."**

**Tully, breathing just as hard, nodded. "Yeah, it'll be dark in a couple of hours. Let's try to rest."**

**They dozed fitfully until the sun went down and Hitch got shakily to his feet as he said, "We'd better get going."**

**Tully groaned as he got to his feet and together they again headed east.**

**As the night wore on, it got cold. The clear, cloudless sky seemed to have sucked all the heat out of the atmosphere, and on top of that a breeze came up that didn't help matters. By midnight they were shivering from the cold and could barely stay on their feet.**

**They stopped for a few minutes break. The sand was cold and made them shiver all the more.**

**Hitch's teeth chattered as he said, "Maybe we should've stayed with the Germans and let Troy and Moffitt rescue us."**

**Tully said, "My sergeant in basic training drilled into us that 'it's your duty to always try to escape' if captured by the enemy."**

"**Yeah, my drill sergeant did the same thing … but now I'm wondering if that's always the best tactic."**

"**Well, if we survive this, I'd say our drill sergeants knew what they were talking about. Let's get moving."**

**##################**

**Troy and Moffitt spent the night in the scrub wrapped in blankets. They took turns on watch, even though there wasn't much to see. There were only two German guards wandering around the camp and the desert was quiet.**

**As the sun rose, the Allies expected the Germans to head out as soon as it was light enough. However, they seemed to be in no hurry to be on their way. Troy and Moffitt waited impatiently while the Germans had breakfast before packing things up and heading out at about 0900.**

**As soon as the patrol was out of sight, the sergeants uncovered the jeeps and sped off to get back to the waterhole as quickly as possible.**

**##################**

**When Tully calculated that it would take maybe ten hours to get to the oasis, he hadn't figured in the fact they were traveling in sand without water. They had walked through most of the cold night, stopping frequently to work the cramps out of their legs.**

**Hitch and Tully were actually glad to see the sun come up and bring with it some welcomed warmth. Unfortunately, it wasn't too long before the temperature rose into the 90s as it headed for the 100s. There was nowhere to get out of the sun, so they chose to keep moving, even as their legs continued to cramp painfully and headaches blurred their vision.**

**Hitch fell to his hands and knees and Tully lowered himself down to his knees and panted as he said, "I'm sorry, Hitch."**

**His friend asked, "For … what?"**

"**We should've gone back to the waterhole. I really messed up…"**

**Hitch shook his head slowly. "This isn't your fault, Tully. I agreed with you. Your plan was sound…"**

**Tully said, "Not sound enough. I didn't factor in everything. I should've…"**

"**Too late to worry about all that now. We'll get to that oasis, then we can call Troy and Moffitt. Are we still on course?"**

**Tully looked up and squinted into the sun. "I think so."**

**##################**

**Back at the waterhole, Troy and Moffitt searched for any sign that would tell them which way Hitch and Tully went. They made their way up to the top of the hill, and after a few minutes, Moffitt called to Troy to join him.**

**The sergeant pointed and said, "Look there. Two sets of footprints heading out into the desert."**

**Troy stared at the all but obliterated tracks. "Are you sure? They could've been made by hyenas or wild dogs."**

**Moffitt said, "I don't think so. We haven't seen any other signs of them and we know they aren't here."**

**Troy thought, then said, "All right, let's follow them as far as we can and figure where to go after that."**

**The tracks were barely indentations in the sand, then they were gone altogether. Troy and Moffitt stopped and looked around.**

**Troy gave a frustrated sigh. "Now what?"**

**Moffitt suddenly had a thought. He quickly got his map bag and spread one of them on the hood of the jeep. "I had this map out when I was checking our progress the other day." Moffitt put a finger on a spot and said, "We were here at the time. Tully was standing next to the jeep watching me." He put his finger on the oasis. "I would be willing to bet they're trying to get here. There's a British outpost there."**

"**How far?"**

"**Twenty-five to thirty miles."**

**Troy frowned. "That's a long way to go with no water."**

**Moffitt said, "There's nothing else out here, Troy. It would be too risky to come back here and they didn't yet know that the Germans weren't going to bother going after them."**

**Troy finally nodded. "Yeah, that makes sense." He glanced down at the map again and said, "So we head east until we either find them or get to that oasis."**

**##################**

**The day wore on and heat rose steadily. Hitch and Tully were exhausted, dehydrated, and hungry. They trudged on, helping and encouraging each other along the way.**

**Hitch said, "We have to be getting close to that oasis."**

**Tully looked at his watch, knowing they should've been there some time ago. "Yeah." He looked up at the sun and said, "Maybe we got off course a bit."**

"**I really don't want to spend another night out here."**

"**Neither do I, Hitch."**

**##################**

**Troy and Moffitt rolled into the camp at the oasis. They immediately went to the commanding officer to ask about Hitch and Tully.**

**However, they were told, "Your men aren't here, sergeant."**

**Feeling momentarily defeated, Troy looked at Moffitt. "Where else could they be?"**

**Moffitt shook his head. "I've no idea."**

**Lieutenant Crocker said, "If they're out there with no water, they stand little chance of survival."**

**Troy felt suddenly defiant. "You don't know my men, sir."**

"**They could be just a few miles off and miss this oasis completely."**

"**Then we'd better start looking for them, lieutenant."**

**Crocker asked, "Could you use a little help?"**

**Troy replied, "Thank you, sir. Anyone you can spare would be appreciated."**

**##################**

**Tully's knees gave out and he fell face down on the hot sand with a groan.**

**Hitch sank to his knees next to his friend. With a dry throat he croaked, "We have to … keep going."**

**Tully lay there unmoving and panted, "Nope … I'm done."**

"**No, Tully, don't say that…"**

"**You go."**

**Hitch sat down. "I won't do that."**

**Tully said, "We have to be close. Go … and send someone back for my body."**

**Knowing there was no way he was going to leave Tully, Hitch said, "Okay." Then he let himself fall onto his side. "I'll just rest for a few minutes."**

**#################**

**Troy and Moffitt crisscrossed the desert in a grid pattern north of the oasis in their search for their missing men. Lieutenant Crocker's men did the same with halftracks to south.**

**The sun was setting when the jeeps radios came to life. Troy and Moffitt came to a halt and heard the words "we found them!"**

**Troy grabbed the mic. "Give me the coordinates!" As he wrote them down, Moffitt joined him and together they headed towards the halftracks.**

**When they caught up with the other vehicles, Troy signaled the drivers to stop. As he and Moffitt quickly got out of the jeeps, one of the drivers said, "They're in the back here."**

**Troy and Moffitt hurried to the back and climbed in. A medic and another soldier were sitting next to Hitch and Tully, bathing their sunburned faces with water. There were already IV fluids being administered.**

**Moffitt asked, "How are they?"**

**The medic said, "They're still breathing, but they aren't in good shape. We found them unconscious."**

**Troy looked worriedly at his men. "Is there a doctor in camp?"**

"**That would be Dr. Lester. We radioed in. He and his team will be waiting for us."**

**#################**

**It was touch and go for a while, but after two days of intense treatment, Hitch finally opened his eyes.**

**Troy was sitting next to the private's cot and said quietly, "Good to see you back, Hitch." The younger man looked at the sergeant with dull blue eyes. "How do you feel?"**

**Hitch whispered, "Head hurts."**

"**Yeah, you're still dehydrated. Doc says you're going to be all right though." Troy picked up a cup of water and held it to Hitch's lips as he supported his head as he said, "Here, take a sip or two." The private did as he was told and the water felt good going down, making him want more, but Troy moved the cup away and settled Hitch's head back on the pillow. "You need to go slow with the water. You can have more in a while."**

"**Tully?"**

"**Next to you." As Hitch slowly moved his head to look at his friend on the cot next to his, Troy said, "He hasn't been awake yet, but he's going to be okay according to Dr. Lester. Now close your eyes and get some rest."**

**#################**

**Tully finally awoke in the middle of the night. The first thing he heard was a British voice. It was quiet, soothing, as he read from a book. Tully slowly opened his eyes and soon thereafter the voice went silent.**

**Moffitt leaned down a bit and asked in a low tone, "It's all right, Tully. The doctor says you're going to be fine."**

**Tully looked at the sergeant with unfocused eyes. "Hitch?"**

"**He's in the cot next to you sleeping peacefully." Moffitt picked up a cup of water and asked, "Would you like to try a little water?" Tully nodded slowly and let the sergeant help him take a few sips before setting the cup aside. "Just a little at a time for a while."**

**Tully put a shaky hand on his forehead and whispered, "Headache."**

"**You and Hitch are still being treated for dehydration. Right now, you both need to rest and let the IV fluids do their work. Try to rest now. I or Troy will be here when you and Hitch wake up again."**

**Tully closed his eyes as Moffitt again began to quietly read aloud. The voice washed over him and helped him to relax. He was soon drifting off to sleep.**

**#################**

**Several days later Hitch and Tully were doing better. The IVs had been removed and they had graduated to a mostly liquid diet, but there was a little soft food as well.**

**Troy was sitting between the cots occupied by Hitch and Tully. He'd pulled a chair over in front of him and was playing solitaire when he noticed a slight movement. Troy looked at Tully as he opened his eyes. "How's it going, Tully?"**

**The private yawned. "It's goin', sarge."**

**Troy handed Tully a cup of water as he asked, "Headache?"**

**Tully took the cup and swallowed a mouthful of the cool water. "Gone, along with the cramps."**

**Troy nodded with satisfaction, "Great. The doctor thinks you'll both be out of here in another day or so."**

**As the sergeant fluffed and arranged the pillows so Tully could sit up a little, Troy got the feeling that something wasn't quite right. After sitting back down, he asked, "Want to talk about it?"**

**Tully sighed and looked over at Hitch, who was napping, then he said, "I messed up, sarge."**

"'**Messed up' how?"**

"**I saw an opportunity to escape from those Germans and I grabbed Hitch and ran."**

**Troy asked, "How is that wrong?"**

**Tully replied, "Wandering through the desert with no water, food, or weapons … I nearly got us killed, sarge."**

**Troy thought about what the private just said. Then he asked, "What did they teach you in boot camp about being captured?"**

"**When you see a chance to escape don't hesitate."**

"**You did exactly that. You didn't do anything wrong." Troy smiled slightly and said, "Now the idea that you should traipse through the desert with nothing more than the clothes on your backs…"**

**Tully looked down at his lap and picked at the fuzz on the blanket. "Hitch wanted to go back the waterhole, but I thought it might be better to get to this oasis so we could contact you and Moffitt. Only thing is, we missed."**

"**Again, there's nothing wrong with your thinking. You didn't know how long it would take for Moffitt and I to get there, but at least you would've had water. And you didn't know if the Germans were still there either. If you had it to do over, would you have changed what you did?"**

"**The only thing I'd change is not having a compass." Tully looked at Troy with a bit of a smile. "To be honest, sarge, if I ever get captured again, I'm just gonna stay that way 'til you all come and get me."**


End file.
